A Memory Lost
by kawaii sakura-chan
Summary: chapter 4 up! Because of a disaster that happened, Kamiya Kaoru has amnesia and has wandered off in a faraway place, Osaka. Will she be able to regain her memory back or settle comfortably in her new life? KxOC KxK
1. Dreams

STANDARD DISCLAIMERS APPLY

            I do not own Rurouni Kenshin. If I did, I wouldn't have to right this fic at all!!! My darling Kenshin (and Sano and Soujirou and Saitou and shut up!!! okay ^_^) belongs to a wonderful, artistic tensai (ei, that's me!!! – Sakuragi (Slam Dunk not! Teme!!! Nobuhiro Watsuki. (Did I spell it right?)

A Memory Lost

Summary: Because of a disaster that happened, Kamiya Kaoru has amnesia and has wandered off in a faraway place, Osaka. Will she be able to regain her memory back or settle comfortably in her new life? KxOC but in the end KxK ^_^ 

**Author's notes: **I hope you all like this story. It's KxK so don't despair as someone, my own character will appear ^_^ Please r & r !!!

  
Chapter One: Dreams 

            Thud, thud, thud. Stockinged feet could be heard padding across the halls. The door of a shoji opened, revealing a worn out man sitting in the middle of the room.             The boy, who was running towards this room, crept inside and quickly shut the door. He sat, waiting for the man to speak but the man did not move. After a few minutes the boy could not wait for the suspense any longer. He took and a deep breath and…

            "Oi, Kenshin!" Yahiko shouted.

            "ORO!" Kenshin exclaimed, falling headfirst on the floor.

            "Kenshin, what did you learn? Did you find her? Did you hear anything?" he asked excitedly, shaking the man back and forth. 

            As Kenshin heard these questions, his eyes became dull and his face looked very forlorn.

            "Iie, Yahiko. Sessha did not find anything de gozaru. Sessha tried all her friends again and they told sessha the same answer. Sano wanted to search more but he was so tired even though he would not admit it so that I had to force him to stay in his place and rest." He paused, thinking what a failure he was. '_I should not have left Kaoru-dono alone. Baka! You promised her that you would protect her and see what you did? You're a failure! You're a –_' He did not finish his thought as he heard Yahiko speaking.

            "Ne, Kenshin, you must be tired. If busu was here, she could have dragged you to bed," he said, standing up. "Don't worry Kenshin," he added, "as a Tokyo Samurai, I'll take care of the dojo in the meantime. I also have to practice. So sleep, k?" Inside he said, '_Kaoru, where are you?_'

            "Arigatou Yahiko," Kenshin said, smiling. This was the pride of the Kamiya Kasshin style, but he could not be a full-fledged one without his master. Kenshin sighed as he fixed his futon and prepared to go to bed. It has been almost a year since Kaoru disappeared. The Kenshingumi minus Kaoru all thought that it was one of Kenshin' enemies but when no note, ransom or any of the kind arrived, they became very frightened indeed. Their friends, the Oniwabanshuu, sent their spies in Kyoto and Tokyo but no trace of Kaoru could be found. They also searched the whole of Japan, again with the same results; however, they could not search Osaka, though near to Kyoto because of the rivals of the Oniwabanshuu. They dismissed the thought that Kaoru could be there in Osaka since it was quite far from Tokyo so they did not send spies to find Kaoru there. They found people who looked exactly like Kaoru but it was not her. They were very exasperated. Kenshin, during the first few days of Kaoru's disappearance could not eat, but in the end he did because of Misao's urging. Yahiko kept on practicing his shinai determined not to break down in front of his friends, but at last, he cried as Megumi hugged him. Sano kept getting drunk and getting into fights. This was stopped when Yahiko gave him a lecture saying that they could not find Kaoru if they kept on acting like idiots and wasting their time when they should be looking for Kaoru. Yahiko, so young yet mature at the same time. This woke everyone up and they begun searching for Kaoru. Until this day there was no trace or news of her and her friends were getting hopeless.

            '_Kaoru,_' Kenshin thought, omitting the –dono. '_Kaoru, where are you?_'

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

**_In Osaka,_**__

            "Miyuki-chan, can you get these in the market for me? They're for you , the children and the doctor," the elderly woman asked Miyuki, handing her a list of things to buy. "You can keep the change, my dear," the woman added smiling, showing the wrinkles on her face.

            Miyuki, the girl who was asked to do this task started to protest but as she saw the face of the woman, she sighed, defeated and smiled back and bowed, thanking the woman, her blue-black hair sliding gracefully at her back.

            "Arigatou, obaasan. This will really help us. We have everything, medicine, first aid but food in the clinic. Thank you also for teaching me how to cook. The children need food to grow, but I'm afraid that I'm not helping them," she said, wrinkling her nose, thinking about the food she first cooked that looked like grass and mud stuck together.

            The woman laughed. "Hahahaha, don't worry Miyuki-chan. You've done so much better. You can now find a husband. Hmmm…let's see, there's this man in-"

            "Ano…Obaasan, I have to go. I still have to buy these goods and cook for the children," she swiftly cut in, sweat dropping simultaneously. When Aya-san started to talk about matchmaking, no one can stop her from fulfilling her goal. Miyuki sighed as she waved her hands towards Aya. She felt so tired after another exhausting day at the clinic, helping Ooka-sensei cure the patients. She went to the clinic to check on the children.

            '_Another day,_' Miyuki thought, '_I wonder what the children are doing. Probably playing on the streets again. I warned them to be careful after Nanaho was almost hit by the carriage but they don't listen. Children._' She shook her head and smiled, thinking about the children's antics.

            "Miyuki-oneesan! Miyuki-oneesan"

            Miyuki turned around to see Shinji, Nanaho, Satomi and Yoko, running towards her. She stooped down and hugged the children as they run towards her.

            "Nee-chan," Yoko said, a girl of three years with brown eyes and hair. Her straight hair was in a ponytail, much like Miyuki's. 

            "Nani, Yoko-chan?" Miyuki replied, looking concerned at the child in front of her. She noticed that her kimono was slightly disheveled. She looked at the other children and saw their clothes with the same results; however, Shinji's clothes were dirtier. She sighed inwardly, thinking about her laundry the next day. "What happened to all your clothes, Shin-chan?" she asked, addressing the older boy of seven years.

            "Ano…we were just playing when some boys my age started teasing Nanaho. I told them to stop or I'll tell their otousan's but they did not listen to me," he answered truthfully, his green eyes glistening. His knuckles were tightly closed, trying to fight the tears that would soon slid down his cheeks. He strengthened his resolve and continued. "They pushed Nanaho and Yoko and they took away Satomi's doll. They threw it and insulted me. I…I got mad. They rushed towards me and they started to attack me. Satomi, Nanaho and Yoko joined in but it did not last for a minute though because some people saw us and stopped the fight." The boy's head was bent down while he was talking. Finished with his story, he looked anxiously at his onee-chan, waiting for a scolding.

            Miyuki felt pity and anger towards Shinji and the boys who teased Nanaho. She wanted to wrap the boy in her arms while he was talking but she knew that it would hurt his pride. At a young age, Shinji and his twin sister, Nanaho were left alone when their parents died from a fire. They survived because they were playing at their friend's house. When they got back, all they saw were the ashes of their house and their parents. They did not know any living relatives so their doctor, Ooka-sensei, took them in.

            Miyuki looked at Shinji, then at the girls. She sighed. She could never get mad at these little ones. She smiled, her blue eyes, twinkling and opened her arms towards Shinji. Shinji looked at her questioningly, then at her open arms. He put his pride aside and went to her as she hugged him.

            "Shin-chan, don't ever fight again, okay? It would do no good because you will be just like those boys if you fight back," she whispered soothingly, as she heard the sobs of the child. "Demo, it's okay. You learnt your lesson, ne?" she asked. The boy's head nodded and his sobs died down. Miyuki looked at the other children and hugged them too. After a while, they all laughed, lightening the mood. 

            Standing up, Miyuki dusted her kimono and took hold of the basket. "Let's go back to the clinic, ne? I'm sure Ooka-sensei would like you to help him in the clinic. Just don't mess up his things. I have to buy and cook food for us so we can eat, okay?"

            "Ne, Onee-chan?" Yoko said. "Are you going to cook tonight?"

            "Hai, Yoko-chan!" Miyuki answered gaily.

            "Will it be edible?" Nanaho's voice piped up, a teasing note audible. The children laughed, thinking about Miyuki's cooking.

            "Mou! You children. You don't like what I cook!!! Demo, I took lessons today, so I think your food will be edible," Miyuki said, slightly miffed. She didn't know why but when she first tried to cook, following directions from the recipe of the doctor, she got disastrous results. She gave up but then, Aya, a midwife at the age of 60, thought her how to cook and at last, she got some better results.

            Miyuki left the children in the care of the doctor and went to the market. She bought vegetables, tofu, chicken, and meat and got satisfying prices because of her sunny smile and cheerful disposition. Plus, it was near to noon and so the vegetables were slightly 'old.' She went back to the clinic and cooked the food wherein she got hesitant smiles from the diners. She took this as a sign that her cooking was improving. 

That night…

            After tucking the young ones to sleep, Miyuki tried to get some herself but she couldn't. She sat up at the balcony, connecting from the room of the doctor. The house was slightly modern but it didn't destroy its image. 

            She sighed. 

            "Is there anything wrong, Miyuki-chan?" a voice called out in the darkness.

            Startled, Miyuki jumped but relaxed when she saw that it was the doctor. "It's nothing, Ooka-sensei. I just can't sleep that's all."

            "Are you afraid that you have those dreams again, young one?" he prodded gently.

            Miyuki shook her head. "No, it's not that. I just can't seem to remember anything."

            "Ahh…I see…" The doctor trailed off as he sat. "You were unconscious when I first saw you. You were in the docks and the sailors did not know what to do to you. The sailors saw me and they asked me to take you home. I protested but the sailors insisted, saying that someone has to take care of the children." He smiled, remembering the past.

            Miyuki stared in space, absorbing what the doctor told her. "What else, Ooka-sensei?" she asked, wanting to know more.

            "I gave up and I took you home. You were still unconscious till then. I saw that you had a few bruises and I tended them. When I got to your head, I saw a large bruise forming there. That was the result of your amnesia. After two days, you woke up and the rest, you know," he finished.

            When Miyuki woke up, she couldn't remember a thing. She tried hard to remember her name but all she could remember was being struck at the back by something hard. She didn't even know where she was when it happened. She looked around her surroundings and saw a beautiful countryside with lots of trees through the open window. She walked around the house/clinic and saw a peaceful koi garden. It had a stream running across it. She saw children playing and met the four children. She realized that no one was always there to tend to the children and so she agreed to stay with the doctor. Ooka Hajimoto was a professional doctor at the age of 60. He was already stooping and occasionally had an aching back. Over the year, he taught Miyuki the basic medicines and tending to the wounds and operations, hoping that she would, in time, take care of the clinic when he passed away. His wife died when she gave birth to his son but the baby died along with his wife. 

            Miyuki yawned, sleepiness seeping in through her brain and body. Ooka noticed this and told her to go to bed.

            "Oyasumi nasai, Ooka-sensei."

            "Oyasumi, Yuki-chan."

            Laying down on her futon, Miyuki smiled. Ooka was a good and honest man and the children gave life to the clinic. She looked around her room and her eyes rested on her blue ribbon. Something about her ribbon tugged at her mind but she dismissed it. She slowly gave in to sleep.

            Sayonara… 

_            The riverside was beautiful. There were fireflies flying around. The moon casting a shadow on the road and the trees. A chilly breeze passed through. A beautiful yet sorrowful scene. A girl, with her long hair tied up in a ribbon was crying endlessly as the man with flaming red hair was speaking. _

_            "I have to go for the sake of Japan. I cannot possibly allow Shishio to take over Japan or the whole world…I have to go…" the man's tone was distressed as he spoke to the weeping woman. He suddenly hugged her; thanking her for giving him a home, for allowing him to stay. He broke off the embrace and turned around, walking rapidly. The woman opened her mouth to scream his name._

_            "KE---"_

            Miyuki gasped as she awoke from her dream She was sweating profusely and her heart ached for something she could not understand. She tried to remember the dream she had but she couldn't recall. All she could remember was a man with red hair. She felt sad, just thinking about the man in her dreams.

            '_Who is he? Maybe he knows who I am. But where is he?_' she asked herself. She looked out the window and saw that it was still nighttime. She went back to sleep.

**Sakura-chan:** So how was it? I forgot Kenshin's 'speech' when he left Kaoru so I just made up my own. Can anyone guess who Miyuki is??? Isn't it obvious???

**Reader**: Don't say it! Don't say it!!! You'll ruin it all!!!

**Sakura-chan**: *evil grin* It's…

***BONK!*      *KAPOW!!!***

**Reader:** *rubs her hand, taking off any residue* I told you to keep quiet!!!

**Sakura-chan**: *rubbing her head and hands* reader hit hands and head of Sakura-chan Haii…oohh, my aching head and my hands!!! How do you suppose I could write the next chapter!

**Reader:** *shrugs* Beats me, just don't spoil us!!!

REVIEW!!! Comments? Suggestions? Tell me!!!


	2. Neighbor

STANDARD DISCLAIMERS APPLY

            Don't sue me please!!! (puts her hands up in the air) They belong to Sony, Nobuhiro-sama but I don't own my beaus!!! *smirks* But that will be my goal!!! I will own them. (…if I have lots and lots of money…*sobs*………..which I don't have……….*pout)

**Sakura-chan's notes:  **So, how did you like the first chapter so far? Do you guys like it to be drama, humor??? Please review and tell me, k??? 

Thanks to all those who reviewed!!!!

**Lin**: Heya!!! Thanks for reviewing! I'm glad you reviewed! Don't worry, I'll write more chapters of these!!!

**Kamimura Kaoru**: Arigatou for reviewing!!! *bowing, until her head hits the floor ow* Hmmm…should I tell you? Is Miyuki Kaoru??? Hmmm…Okay, I give up!!! Yup, both are the same. ^_^

**marstanuki**: I agree! They look alike…Hmmm…I wonder if I can make a crossover between those two animes??? What do ya think??? Thanks for reviewing!!! ^_^

**kreuz4eva: **Arigatou for your 'flattering' comment!!! Hahahaha!!!…demo…I really don't know much about YYH. I tried buying it but the store has only the Japanese versions and I can't understand them!!! *Wahhhhhhhhhhh!* hehehehe…sumimasen, I got carried away! Anyway, thanks!!!****

**Crystal**: Thanks for the 'speech' and for reviewing! I'll try to fix it!

            **THANKS TO ALL WHO READ AND ESPECIALLY THOSE WHO REVIEWED!!! **

            Enjoy this next chapter!!!

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

**A MEMORY LOST**

**CHAPTER TWO: NEIGHBOR**

Morning came and Miyuki rose to start a new day. Her dream last night was forgotten, making her mood cheerful as before. Going to the kitchen, she prepared their breakfast, which she already perfected in making. The doctor was already up, preparing the clinic for the day's patients to come in. Miyuki awoke the children, much to their annoyance and cheerfully bathe them. After her morning chores, Miyuki settled on to do some laundry.

            Scrubbing on Nanaho's kimono, Miyuki's thoughts wandered…

_            A vision of a man with flaming red hair was doing the laundry. She could hear a woman and a child's voice arguing as the man smiled. A man, sitting on the porch was chewing a fishbone. The man with the red hair seemed amuse at the two people arguing… "Maa, maa, K-"_

            "Yuki-neechan! Yuki-neechan!!!" Satomi's voice called her from her thoughts. 

            "Nani, Satomi-chan?" Miyuki asked, concern vivid in her eyes.

            "Are you trying to make a hole on Nanaho's kimono. Because if you do, you'll have to sew it up!" Satomi said innocently.

            Miyuki looked down at her laundry and saw that indeed the place where she was scrubbing earlier was becoming thinner. 

            "Or…Oh!!! Right. Gomen ne, Satomi-chan. Thanks for telling me. Now why don't you go and play with Yoko-chan and the others. Just remember," she added seriously. "Don't play on the main streets, k?"

            "Hai, nee-chan"

            '_Was I going to say Oro? Where the in the world did that come from?_' Miyuki thought as she continued doing the laundry.

            Finishing the laundry, she went out of the gate and checked up on the children to see if they were all right. They were playing beside the road, where the trees grew. A little stream was there, where the children sometimes played. She saw that the children were happily playing with their friends, Tenshi, Miho and Saori. It was such a peaceful sight that she got mad when she heard someone yelling.

            Hey, be careful with that!" a man's voice said, powerful as it echoed through the street.

            Miyuki turned around to give the man who yelled a piece of her mind, when she suddenly stopped. The man was beautiful, in a sense. His brown hair was long but it was tied up. He was slightly taller than her and he had an angelic face. His eyes were glittering (because he was mad at the guy moving his things) and his face was finely sculpted, like it was taken from a statue. She couldn't figure out what his eye color was so she leaned a bit. As she was trying to have a clear vision of his eyes, the man himself turned slightly and saw him looking at her. Startled, Miyuki lost her balance. She closed her eyes, waiting for the impact from the ground but it never came. She opened her eyes and much to her chagrin, saw that it was the man she was staring at. She was quite surprised that she moved so fast. She looked deep into the pools of green. Green like the bamboo trees. Looking into his eyes was like being in a peaceful place full of trees. Looking into his eyes gave her a feeling of safety. She didn't quite understand it but her heart was beating fast. 

            "Daijoubu?" the man asked, his deep voice rolling over her like waves.

            "Hai," she managed to say, despite the fact that her tongue was tied up. The man helped her to stand on her feet. She realized that the children were looking at her worriedly. She looked at them and said, "Daijoubu. Onee-chan just fell. No need to be worried." The children looked at her once again, then at the guy who smiled at them and saw that everything was all right.

            The man looked at Miyuki with admiration. This woman was so brave, looking at him though not many could do that. They saw him as a threat to society. His strategies in his sword skills and in the government gave him many enemies. '_But then she wouldn't know that wouldn't she? We just met today…Demo…Kirei..._' He slightly frowned at his thought and coughed and she looked at him, questioningly. Then, her cheeks turned red as she remembered what she was doing. 

            "Ano…Gomen for staring at you," she said in a soft voice, her head down.

            The man smiled at her sincerity. "Daijoubu. Why don't you come in and have a cup of tea. I would really like to know much about this place and get to know my neighbors as well," he said smoothly. 

            Miyuki started to protest, thinking of a possible reason not to be with this guy. She looked up and saw directly into his eyes. It was a mistake. It was like a kind of magnet that was pulling her towards him. She sighed, giving up.

            "Okay, I'll have a cup of tea," she said. "Demo, I have to tell the doctor first."

            Understanding her need to pull herself together, the man nodded. "Okay, I have to make my place more presentable while you're away. Oh, by the way, my name's Hota Shinichi."

            "Hajimoto Miyuki. Ja, I'll see you later," she said, turning her back and walked off.

            Shinichi stayed in place looking at Miyuki's back, thinking. '_Hmmm…An interesting place. An interesting woman. I'm sure that my stay here would be quite enjoyable._' He walked towards his new home.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

            Reaching the clinic, Miyuki leaned against the door. Her heart's beating returned to normal however, she herself wasn't feeling normal. '_What is happening to me? All I did was meet the guy. I have to pull myself up if I have to meet him. I'll just bring the doctor along. I'll just tell him that we'll meet him tonight. Yes, that's what I'll do._'

            She pulled herself up, fixed her hair and walked determinedly towards Shinichi's house. She knocked on the gate and it opened. Shinichi, himself was the one who opened it and led Miyuki inside. 

            Inside, Miyuki saw how large it was. There was an outdoor bath, a dojo, a shed and the house itself.

            "Hota-san-" she started but Shinichi cut her off.

            "Just Shinichi please, if you don't mind," he said, smiling. "You make me feel old."

            She returned his smile and replied, "Then just call me Miyuki then, Shinichi-san."

            He nodded. 

            "As I was about to say, will you live here alone?"

            "Ah…yes, I will; however, I will teach kenjutsu so I won't be alone."

            '_Interesting, he will teach. I wonder if he could teach me too._' "You will teach? What will you teach?"

            "Kamiya Kasshin Ryuu. It's a style that protects," Shinichi replied, his eyes suddenly burning with passion about his art.

            Miyuki looked shocked at the style that Shinichi was going to teach. _'Kamiya Kasshin Ryuu? Have I heard that before? It sounds familiar…_"

            She stopped her flow of thoughts as Shinichi continued, not noticing his companion's reaction.

            "It says, it is a sword that protects. Although it has been taught to me, I quite disagree with it. A sword is an instrument for killing. Ahhh…but what am I doing, talking about kenjutsu in front of a woman."

            "Ano, that's okay, Shinichi-san. I'm interested," she hesitated, choosing her words as she said her next sentence. "Could you teach it to me too, please?"

            Shinichi was shocked. A woman, wanting to learn kenjutsu? A spy would be better but kenjutsu, with a sword?

            The look in Shinichi's eyes gave Miyuki the answer she already knew. No one would teach a woman kenjutsu. She just wanted to defend herself. Is something bad about that? 

            "Ah…forget what I said, Shini-"

            "I didn't say anything yet, Miyuki-san. I was just surprised, that's all. It's unfamiliar to me that a woman wants to learn kenjutsu but I'm willing to try. Hai, Hajimoto Miyuki, you will be my first student."

            "Really, Shinichi-san?!" He nodded. Bowing, she said, "Arigatou for giving me this chance. Demo…your future students might not like it to have a woman with them."

            "Hmm…you're right. Well, I'll teach you alone then. After sometime, you can fight with the other students and maybe, by then, they'll accept you."

            Miyuki couldn't control her emotions anymore. She jumped up and hugged Shinichi tightly. Something she normally did, without thinking. Shinichi, shocked at this display didn't know at first what to do but then, he gave in to his desires and wrapped her around his arms, gently. They stayed like that for what seemed like a year but it was only a minute.

            Miyuki, realizing her position, broke off from the embrace and blushed hotly. "Gomen."

            "There's nothing to be sorry about, Miyuki-san." Shinichi said, smilingly. "Now, where were we? Oh yes. Now this is the dojo," he said, gesturing to Miyuki to follow him.

            Inside the dojo, there were bokkens everywhere and some protective clothing for the students.

            "Gomen for the clutter but as you can see, I just moved."

            "Don't worry about that, Shinichi-san," Miyuki said. "If you want, the children and I would help you."

            "Children?"

            "The children who were playing in the stream earlier. They were adopted by Ooka-sensei. I was adopted by him too."

            "Really?" he asked. 

Miyuki nodded. "Hai"

            "Sou ka…" he whispered to himself. Miyuki looked at him anxiously but he waved his hand, saying it was nothing.

            Picking up a bokken that was near her feet, Miyuki felt a rush of recognition. It was like she knew how to hold a bokken before. Without knowing it, both of her hands and feet went into a stance that Shinichi found surprising.

            '_It's the first stance of the Kamiya Kasshin Style._ _How…?_' "Ano…It's strange for me to say it but that is the first stance of the Kamiya Kasshin Ryuu. One of basics in fact." Shinichi said, narrowing his eyes and looking at her strangely. 

            Miyuki just looked at him, puzzled. "I don't know how I did it but it just felt…familiar. Even your style sounds familiar…" _What is it that is so familiar? Arghhhhh!!! I can't remember!!!_" She didn't realize that she said her last two thoughts. Shinichi was looking at her again in a strange way. 

            "What do you mean, you can't remember?"

            "It's a long story, Shinichi-san. Later, when I come tonight with the doctor to meet you, I will tell you the whole story." She said, giving him an embarrassed smile from her earlier outburst.

            "Okay, I'll be preparing for your visi-"

            But Miyuki wasn't quite finished yet. "Provided,"

            "Provided that I what?"

            "Provided that you tell me something about yourself too," she said.

            "Okay. Deal," he replied, putting out his hand. Miyuki put her hand in and shook his hand. A mistake again. Electricity seemed to jolt her as she touched his hand. Again, there was like a magnet pulling her towards him and vice versa. '_What the hell is happening?._' Both thought simultaneously. 

            She quickly took her hand out of his grasp and held her hand. Shinichi did the same. Both looked at each other but did not know any explanations.

            Trying to lessen the tension in the room, Miyuki started to say something. Likewise, Shinichi did the same. They both stopped at the same time. They started to talk again but with the same results. They stopped and laughed. They laughed so hard and Miyuki leaned towards Shinichi, trying to catch her breath. Shinichi was in an awkward position and when Miyuki leaned towards him, he lost his balance, pulling Miyuki towards him. They both fell, Shinichi cushioning Miyuki's fall. In doing so, Miyuki's ribbon became undone and her hair fell, making a curtain on their faces. Being near with Miyuki, he could smell her perfume. '_Jasmine._'

            Time suddenly stopped as Miyuki and Shinichi both then realized something. '_Oh God, I'm falling in love"_

Miyuki quickly scrambled to her feet and took her ribbon, which had fallen on the floor. Shinichi stood up.

            "Um…I better get going. I still have to do some of my chores and cook our lunch. If you want, you can eat at our place since you are still new and tonight, instead of us going here, you can eat there too," she said, smiling. Shinichi couldn't avoid her beautiful smile so he nodded, accepting the invitation.

            "I'll clean up first." 

            "Okay, I'll call you when lunch is ready. Hopefully, you can meet the doctor and the children as well. Ja ne," she cried out as she walked towards the gate.

            Walking towards the clinic, Miyuki was puzzled by what she had learned. '_That style, that stance, the dojo, bokkens…what is it?_' Tears begun to fall on her cheeks as she tried desperately to remember her past. Reaching the courtyard of the house, she could hear the children running up and down the hallway. Composing herself together, she quickly dried her tears. She took a deep breath and entered the room.

            "Nee-chan, we're so hungry," Satomi said, rubbing her stomach. It grumbled causing her cheeks to turn pink. Likewise, the others' stomachs grumbled too. Miyuki sweat dropped and proceeded to go to the kitchen to get their food.

            While Miyuki and the children were fixing the table and smoothing the pillows, Ooka-sensei came in. He looked delightedly at the children helping Miyuki. '_They're just like my grandsons._' His gaze shifted on Miyuki who laughed at something Shinji said. '_Ah…and here's my daughter. Too bad she couldn't remember her past but I will try very hard for my dear to regain it._'

            Miyuki noticed Ooka hovering in the doorway. "Ah…here you are Ooka-sensei. Come in before the food starts getting cold," she said, smiling. Then she added, "We have a new neighbor and I invited him to eat. Will it be all right for you?" 

            "Ah…yes, the young man that was shouting orders earlier," he said, remembering. "By all means, let him eat here."

            "Arigatou. I'll call him now. Don't wait for us. You can start eating now if you want," she said, looking at the children.

            "Oh, it's okay, Miyuki. We'll wait up for you," the doctor said, sitting comfortably with the children.

            Miyuki smiled as she looked at the scene before her and proceeded to go to the next house. She found Shinichi washing his hands and told him that lunch was ready. She was careful not to touch any part of his body and Shinichi did the same.

            They arrived and Miyuki introduced him to her family. The children greeted him a very energetic welcome.

            Then, Yoko-chan came over and tugged at his gi. "Onii-san, are you onee-chan's friend?"

            Miyuki smiled at her Yoko-chan and waited anxiously for their guest's response.

            Shinichi looked at the little girl that was just as tall as his legs. He replied to the child but he was looking directly in Miyuki's eyes. "Hai, I am a good friend of your onee-chan."

            Miyuki, satisfied at his answer, blushed for no apparent reason. She quickly sat down and the others did the same and seated around the table and started to eat.             "ITADAIKIMASU!!!" they said as they started eating. Miyuki caught her breath, waiting for the reaction of the diners. They all stopped chewing and…

            "Sugoi, this is so good, oneesan!" Nanaho and Yoko said, digging at the food.

            Shinichi smiled and looked at Miyuki, his eyes twinkling. "This is one of the best meals I had in my life."

            Miyuki, again, blushed and looked intently at her food, poking at it with her chopsticks. Then, she let out her breath, satisfied that at last her cooking was getting indeed better. 

            "You're getting better now, aren't you, Miyuki?" Ooka said, looking proudly at his 'daughter.'

            "Hai, I think I am," Miyuki replied, looking at the children and guests who were happily eating her cooked food. "Now you can all eat and at last, I'll be saved from all your complaints," she added, grinning.

            "Ne, oneesan, we don't complain," Shinji said, grinning wickedly.

            "Oh, really," Miyuki replied, disbelief evident on her voice. Then she laughed, causing the others to laugh too. Shinichi stared at her while she laughed and saw that she was more beautiful when she smiled. '_I will always keep her smiling,_' he subconsciously thought. He was startled at how his thoughts were heading to but he agreed that he would definitely keep her always smiling.

            After eating, the men went out to the porch to talk while Nanaho and Miyuki started cleaning up. The other children, Shinji and Yoko, played at the courtyard with the men watching over them. It was a peaceful day and the weather was not too hard or too cold. In the courtyard, there was a comfortable silence between Shinichi and the doctor. Shinichi found the doctor interesting and wanted to ask all kinds of questions about his profession. When Shinichi was young, he wanted to be a doctor like his grandfather but his father, a man practicing the art of kenjutsu, forced him to follow his footsteps. At first he didn't like it but after going to the Kamiya dojo, seeing the techniques, he went there without being forced. Also, seeing the daughter of his sensei, was an added bonus.

            Shinichi smiled, remembering his little playmate when he was still studying. '_Ah…Kaoru-chan, I wonder where you are now. You must be strong now and beautiful too…_'

            "You must be having good thoughts, Shinichi-san," Ooka said, looking at the young man's pleased face. He liked this young man and he already saw how he looks at Miyuki. '_Interesting…he would be a good match for Miyuki._'

            "Hai, I was Ooka-sensei. I was just thinking about my childhood friend," he replied.

            "Ah…sou ka…your childhood must not be forgotten. It is the purest and the happiest days of our lives. Too bad when we were still children that we want to be adults but when we become one, we wish that we were still in our younger years," Ooka said, a wistful tone evident in his voice. "Listen here, young man. Do not waste your life. Do what you think is correct and most important of all, love. You must love and in return, find someone who can love you."

            Shinichi's eyes widened when the old man mentioned love. "Hai, I will; however, I think I have found it already.'

            Satisfied at his answer, Ooka nodded. _'Very good, I like him very much._' "So, what brings you here, Shin-san," he said, shortening Shinichi's name, much like Shinji's name. 

            "I lived in Tokyo but my father died. Nothing was left because he was always gambling and so he used our home as a mortgage. My mother died when I was still young so I didn't know where to go. Luckily, a relative of ours was visiting and when he heard the news, he gladly took me in because he had no children of his own. I helped him with his business, selling ships and we were fine financially. When I came of age, my 'foster' father allowed me to go out on my own. I lived on other places, but things were not…" He trailed of, remembering what had happened to him. He continued, not finishing his sentence. "Anyway, I decided to settle here to teach kenjutsu. In fact, I already have one student." 

            "Let me guess, Miyuki?" Ooka said, his eyes crinkled at the thought.

            Shinichi nodded, "Hai, she is. I was startled because no woman ever tried learning kenjutsu, '_except for Kao-chan_' but I'm willing to teach her. That is, if you don't mind."

            "Hohohoho, I don't mind. It's good that she is doing something different. She is always stuck here at home, helping me in the clinic, with the children and keeping the house clean. There is more to life than cleaning," he paused. Then he said, "Miyuki is a special girl. When I first saw her, she was unconscious and had bruises" Shinichi was shocked as he heard this. He leaned forward to hear more. "She had this huge bruise on her head that caused her amnesia. That's why she can't remember anything. Not even her name."

            Shinichi absorbed all that he had learned about Miyuki. He pitied her yet he knew that his pity would not be accepted. When they first met, he already knew the spirit that this woman possesses. A strong one and she was a determined woman. '_Yes, she is a special one indeed,' _he thought as he looked at Miyuki coming out of the kitchen and sweeping the hallways. Her hair was now tied up in her usual ponytail and an apron on top of her clothes. She smiled at the children and Shinichi's heart soared. He stood up, knowing that he was interrupting them from their chores.

            "I have to go now, Ooka-sensei. I'll be back tonight to eat with you again, if you don't mind." Ooka shook his head while smiling and Shinichi continued. "It's nice knowing you and your family and I hope to see more of you in the future. Thanks for giving me your time." 

            "Arigatou too, my friend," Ooka replied, standing up.

            Shinichi walked towards the gate and towards Miyuki. Miyuki looked at him and smiled. 

            "I have to get going. My place is still a mess," he said, smiling inwardly as Miyuki laughed.

            "Hai, hai. See you tonight, okay? Don't hesitate if you need anything." '_I need you,_' Shinichi thought.

            "Ja!"

            "Ja, ne!"

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

**Sakura-chan**: So how did you guys like this chapter? Was it too fast? You're probably wondering why Kaoru/Miyuki became quickly attached to Shinichi...Well, first, she forgot everything in her life *ahem* because of amnesia. Second, she's just a normal girl you know...^_^ hehe! :D It's a small world, ne? He teaches Kamiya Kasshin Ryuu!!! and he knows Kaoru's dad and Kaoru, though he doesn't recognize her!!! *grinning evilly* I wonder what will happen next…

**Reader: **What! You don't know what will happen! You're the author for crying out loud!!!

**Sakura-chan**: I didn't say I don't KNOW what will happen…Thanks to me, you get to read it! *sticks tongue out* Hahahaha!!! 

JA! And don't forget to REVIEW! REVIEW! REVIEW!!!


	3. Shinichi's Past

STANDARDS DISCLAIMERS APPLY 

Again, as I've said, I do not own these characters!!! *smoke coming pout from Sakura-chan's head* And if you sue me…*pointing her finger towards the sue-r (is there such a word?)* I'll…I'll…Hmph! *crossing her arms and sticking out her tongue* Forget it! I'll just waste my time…On to the story. Just remember this, I do not own Rurouni Kenshin, got it?! And I also do not own Taiho Shichauzo. I just borrowed their names, okay?

**Sakura chan's notes: **Hmm…the title...does it seem top be grammatically incorrect or is it just me? Shouldn't it be 'A Lost Memory?' MWAHAHAHAHA! 

**Sakura-chan's consciousness**: No idiot! It's the effect!!!

**Sakura-chan**: Oh…Okay!!! So, here's the next chapter! Hope you all like it!!! (RER – **R**ead **E**njoy and **R**eview!!!)  - cheesy, isn't it?

**_Rants: _**Anyway, last night I just watched the episode 26 of "You're Under Arrest". The title's something like, 'hot springs, yukata and proposal?" I didn't really read it. Anyway, it's about Nakajima and Miyuki and ARGH!!! Nakajima is so SLOW!!! I don't really like but because he's such a baka but poor Miyuki. For you guys who haven't even seen it, I suggest you watch it. Try AXN! ^_^ It's fun with a little seriousness (especially when they're catching the bad guys). Ja!!!

            Oh, yeah. I got Miyuki's name from 'You're Under Arrest.' ^_^

Thanks to all those who reviewed I really appreciate it! But…

WOAH!!! I could practically feel the tension through the reviews!!! ^_^ But if I'll tell you what will happen to the characters, you'll be spoiled!!! *evil grin* hahahaha!!! I won't tell you!!!

**Readers**: But…but…what about-

**Sakura-chan**: Stop! I won't tell you (in an annoying singsong voice) *ahem* I really don't know…^_^

**Chiki**: Hmmm…interesting…you don't like cliffhangers!!! MWAHAHAHAHA!!! I'll put them in all of my chapters! Hahahaha!!! (joke) Don't worry, I'll try to avoid doing that but if I don't, where's the fun? ^_^ Thanks for the review! Anyway, here's Shinichi's past. You'll get to know more about him…^_^

**Chibi-Gami**: Oh, I can't do that! I'm evil *evil grin* ^_^ Kenshin will not yet come in here. ^_^ Sorry to disappoint you. He'll come, I thinnnkkkk…after a few more chapters. ^_^

**Kiki**: Can't tell ya!!! Just wait and see!!! Mwahahaha!!! Thanks for the review!!!

**Crystal**: Kenshin? Who is he?…Hahahaha!!! That was a joke. Just wait and see. If I'll tell you now, you won't like the story anymore pout 

**kawaii-kirei**: Nope, they will not fight each other. Let's just say that something very bad will happen to Shinichi. ^_^ *grin*

**marstanuki: **Thanks! Hmmm…you don't like Nakajima. Good news! I don't like him too!!! Hahahaha!!! Anyway, here's the next chapter!!! 

**lildevil538:** Don't despair! I'm a K&K fan too! Don't worry, he will come out in the later chapters so don't give up!!! You will see him!!! ^_^

Hope you all like it!!! 

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

A MEMORY LOST 

**CHAPTER THREE – SHINICHI'S PAST **

            After dinner at Ooka's home, Shinichi went home with a full heart and stomach. Miyuki's food was edible though it was not perfect; however, Shinichi ate it with a big smile on his face as he watched Miyuki watch him eat her food. Going in their place lightened Shinichi's mood as he temporarily forgot about his past and his present problems. Now, after leaving, all came back to him. A scowl settled on his face as he opened the gate of his home. He stepped inside with heavy thoughts running in his mind. He walked towards the dojo and lit a lantern hanging on its walls. That day, two days after he settled in, he had already managed to put some order in the practicing hall. The bokkens were all lined up in the wall in a straight line, beside them were also shinais arranged in the same way and the other things were locked up in a closet. He already cleaned the floor. He smiled at himself, '_Fixing the dojo instead of the house itself. Typical me.'_

            He walked in the middle of the room and sat. His thoughts wandered as he stared on the empty wall in front of him.

_flashback_

            Shinichi was just 8 years old when he started to practice kenjutsu. That afternoon was a hard training and he just finished freshening up.

"Shin-chan," a young girl's voice cried out as Shinichi was packing his practice clothes. A girl rounded the corner as Shinichi straightened up. The girl was about 4 years of age. Her eyes were sparkling blue as she ran towards her friend, her lips forming a big smile as she found him.

            "Kao-chan," Shinichi said. "What are you doing here? Aren't you supposed to be with your Otou-san?" He smiled at her as she pouted and shook her head.

            "Iie, I wanted to see you, Onii-san. You said, you were going to make me a paper crane," she replied, as her eyes suddenly went teary, thinking that her onii-san forgot his promise.

            "Ahh…yes, don't worry, Kao-chan, I didn't forget. Hmmm...let me see," he said, as he rummaged through his sack to find the toy. Kaoru waited anxiously as she looked at her onii-san look for the toy. She loved her brother very much because he saved her from the boys who teased her. He always sided with her and protected her. Her smile went bigger as Shinichi pulled something from his sack.

            "Ah," he said, triumphantly, holding the crane up in his hand. He straightened the edges as they were slightly crumpled. He decided to play a little game with Kaoru. Turning back, he put the cranes on his left hand while he put a candy on his right hand.

            Curious, Kaoru asked, "What are you doing, Onii-san? Where's my paper crane?"

            "It's here, Kao-chan," he answering, turning around to look at her. "Let's play a game first okay?" he asked.

            Kaoru looked liked she was going to say no because she just wants to add the crane in her collection but in the end she relented and nodded her head. 

            "Okay, now here are my two hands. They are closed. Inside in one of them is your paper crane. On the other hand…well, inside is a surprise. Now, choose a hand to see where your paper crane is," he explained, grinning at the young girl.

            Kaoru looked seriously at the two closed hands, peering at it as if she could see through it. She pouted her lips as she thought and Shinichi found it endearing.

            '_She looks so cute, my imotou,_' he thought as he look at her make her decision.

            Kaoru finally made up her mind and chose his right hand. He opened and to Kaoru's dismay, it wasn't the paper crane but the candy. Kaoru's eyes welled with tears in disappointment. Shinichi looked at her with concern. He didn't expect her reaction to be like this. He thought she would just accept it good-naturedly, but he was wrong. After all, she was just a child. 

            Putting his hand on her shoulder, he comforted her. "Kao-chan, here," he said, giving Kaoru the two paper cranes and the sweet, which he really meant to give her in the end. "Daijoubu, don't cry. It's just a game, okay?"

            "Ha...Hai, Onii-chan," she stammered lightly as her crying died down. She tried to smile. At first it failed but after a few seconds, it succeeded. Shinichi smiled at her determination to cheer up and gave her a pat on the head, the proceeded to go home.

            "Onii-chan!" Kaoru cried out with her powerful lungs as he walked out the gate. "Ja!"

            He looked back and waved at her, "Ja, Kao-chan. Be a good girl, ok?"

            Kaoru nodded, laughing at him, her face glowing, "Hai, Onii-chan!"

            '_Kao-chan is such a sweet girl. She's like my sister. I'm lucky I met her._' Shinichi thought as he recalled Kaoru's smile.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

            So for three years, until he was eleven, he was trained by Koshijirou Kamiya, kenjutsu with his friend, his sensei's daughter watching him. During these years, he was very happy with his life; however, in one afternoon, something happened that would forever change his life…

            "Shinichi," his father called out to him after Shinichi finished his bath.

            "Doushite, Otou-san?" he asked, going to his father.

            His father gestured for him to sit down. They sat down on the porch facing their garden. A silence settled around them comfortably as Shinichi thought about what his father was going to say.

            "Shinichi," his father started to say, seriously. "As you know, we have some unfinished business in Hokkaido that needs to be attended. So," his father paused, allowing Shinichi to think. '_Hokkaido? That is a bit far. I wonder…does this mean that…_' His father continued, "we are going to move to Hokkaido to finish this business," his father said, voicing out Shinichi's dreaded suspicion.

            "Move to Hokkaido?" he asked, shocked at his father's decision. "Are we going to move back here?"

            Hota-san shook his head, no emotion can be seen on his face. A samurai, like Shinichi's father must not show a weakness. Shinichi remembered it, smiling grimly as he thought, '_He doesn't want to move as well, but how could he? This has been his home for years, with his parents and okaasan._'

            He gripped his fists tightly until his knuckles went white. "Demo, naze Otou-san? This has been your, iie, our home for years and you just can't possibly – " he was cut off as his father stood up.

            "Shinichi, that's enough. I have already made my decision and that is final." Shinichi opened his mouth to say something but nothing came out. His father, satisfied that he wasn't going to say anything else walked inside the dojo to practice his kata. Shinichi was left alone with his thoughts.

            '_Leave_' he thought, not quite believing it. '_We are leaving and we're not coming back…demo…what about my friends? My training and most importantly…Kao-chan…I will never see her again…How can I explain this to her?_' He put his on his arms and groaned. He wanted to cry but he couldn't because he didn't want his father to see him like this. His father would sure lecture him. He screamed inwardly, '_WHY? WHY DO WE HAVE TO MOVE?_' He stood up and went to his room to think.

            The morning, the next day, he and his father went over to the Kamiya Dojo to talk about their plans. Shinichi was preparing himself on what he was going to say to Kaoru. As they approach the dojo, they saw Kaoru with her own bokken. She was fighting with an imaginary opponent. Shinichi smiled at this sight and approached her, bracing himself for her reaction after he was going to tell her the news. His father went inside the house to talk to Kamiya-san.

            As soon as Kaoru saw him, she stopped her 'battle' and ran towards him. She embraced him, tiptoeing as she did and kissed him on the cheek. Shinichi, bent down a little and kissed her on the forehead and they proceeded to go inside the courtyard.

            Kaoru smiled at him, showing her growing teeth and said, "Ohayou, Onii-chan! You're early today." Then she frowned, noticing that he forgot to bring over some of his things. "Ne, Onii-chan, where are your shinai and your practice clothes?"

            "Ano…Kaoru-chan," Shinichi said, pausing, knowing that he would cause her pain.

            "Doushite, Onii-chan?" Kaoru asked, concern seen on her features, knowing that something was bothering her onii-chan. "Is it some boys who are troubling you? Because if they are, I'll beat them to pulp," she said, brandishing her shinai at some imaginary opponent. Shinichi sweat dropped then laughed at the sight that she made, his dilemma momentarily forgotten.

            Kaoru, glad that her Onii-chan felt better, laughed too. After a while, when they both sobered up, Shinichi gathered up his courage and told Kaoru, "Kaoru-chan, I'm going away soon."

            Kaoru looked up at him, surprised and asked curiously, "Going away? Why?"

            Shinichi looked in Kaoru's eyes and saw that the blue sapphire orbs were glistening with unshed tears. A tear escaped one eye and Shinichi wiped it away with his thumb. "My Otou-san has something to do there and I have to come with him. We…we might not come back here…demo, I promise that I will come back to see you someday. Just wait for me," Shinichi said, looking intently into Kaoru's eyes. She was now crying endlessly and he pulled her into his arms to comfort her. Her heart-breaking sobs were tearing his heart to pieces and he could feel his own eyes welling up; however, he stopped them from escaping his eyes. He had to be strong for Kaoru right now and for both of them.

            "Demo, doushite?" came Kaoru's muffled question as she pressed harder into his gi.

            "Gomen nasai, Kao-chan but my father wants this. I'll come back for sure, okay?" Shinichi said steadily, barely managing it out because of his constricted throat.

Kaoru pulled up her tear-stricken face and looked at him, her eyes asking. "Promise?" she asked, holding out her little pinkie.

            Shinichi's eyes brightened. "Hai, I promise," he said honestly, holding up his own pinkie against hers and clutched hers against his. 

            A silence ensued, both comfortably leaning against each other. Then Shinichi coughed, destroying the silence.

            "Ano…Kao-chan, I want you to have this," he said, pulling out a small packet, like a size of his hand. He handed it over to her whose eyes glanced curiously at the packet then back at him. He nodded, urging her to open it.

            Her eyes were surprised as she opened it. Inside the packet, Shinichi's lock of hair was settled in between the tissues.

"That's for you, Kao-chan and this is mine," he said, pulling out a similar looking packet but Kaoru's, containing his hair, was colored red with some sakura blossoms scattered all over the design while his was blue with some drawing of insects.

            Kaoru understood and went inside the house. Shinichi seated on the steps leading to the dojo, knowing that she would give him her own lock of hair. After a few minutes, Kaoru walked out, holding a strip of blue cloth and a lock of her hair. As she approached him, she noticed his curious expression as his eyes trailed over to the blue strip of cloth. She sat down beside him and held her things to him.

            "Onii-chan, this is a part of my ribbon, Please keep it," she explained as Shinichi put it in his own packet with her hair.

            "Arigatou, Kao-chan. I will never forget you," he said, thankfully. Kaoru' eyes begun to well up again but Shinichi said, "Smile, my dear imotou so that I can always remember your face smiling."

            Kaoru nodded, wiping away a few tears that escaped her eyes. "Hn."

            They waited for a few minutes in silence for their fathers to finish their conversation. After a while, their fathers came out, Kamiya-san holding out an item that was wrapped in cloth.

            Their children stood up. Kamiya looked at Shinichi with probing eyes. Shinichi did not flinch as he looked into his eyes. Finally, Koshijirou nodded, satisfied. He gave the thing that he held to Shinichi. Shinichi accepted it and looked at his father questioningly.

            "Hota Shinichi, you have now officially finished studying in the Kamiya dojo. Here is your own bokken," Koshijirou said, gesturing at the thing wrapped with a cloth.

            Shinichi unwrapped it and looked amazedly at his own bokken. He bowed to Kaoru's father as he did the same to him. 

            Kamiya-san continued, "You will not be trained anymore in this dojo; however, your father will be the one who will finish your training."

            Shinichi nodded. He looked at Kaoru who looked at him proudly. He broke into a grin and Kaoru smiled.

            Hota-san said, "Well then, we have to go now. We will leave the day after tomorrow once we have settled all our business here. If you want, you can see us off, chibi-chan," ruffling Kaoru's hair. Kaoru brightened up and nodded. "Time to go, Shinichi."

            "Hai, Otou-san. Ja ne, Kao-chan."

            "Ja, Onii-chan."

            So Shinichi and his father left, with Kaoru and her own father waving to them as their carriage flew past the houses. Shinichi's heart ached as he thought of leaving his hometown but looked forwardly in the future when he would see his imouto-chan again.

            After almost two weeks, traveling by carriage and by boats, they arrived in Hokkaido, feeling very tired. The very next day, his father started working. Shinichi's time in Hokkaido was a tiring one. He had his own studies to do as well as his sword training. He was also taught by his father all about their business. His father saw that his son had a talent in handling financial matters and trained him hard to do it. Shinichi gained new friends but he didn't forget his imouto-chan. Although his life was happy, he knew that something was wrong. Their money were slowly draining. Little did he know that it was because of his father. His father loved gambling and at every chance, gambled with anybody. That was the reason a tragedy happened.

            Shinichi had already finished his training with Kamiya Kasshin Ryuu and at a young age. One afternoon, Shinichi (15 years old) and his friends were staying at one of their friend's house while his father, gambled; however, the persons he was gambling with were professionals. Kuro-san (Shinichi's father) lost but he didn't have the money to pay the men so the men eliminated him and took his house. They took the papers from him before killing him. When Shinichi went home, he found different people living there and the neighbors surrounded him, telling him the news. Shinichi was devastated. He didn't know where to go; however, his uncle who was just going to visit them arrived and so he lived with him. For five years, he helped his uncle with his business with the jobs and with his uncle's work at the government. His uncle trained him in politics and he had a talent there as well. His uncle saw that he could find better ways in improving the people's lives.

           When he was 20, he became a helper in the emperor's court and his uncle was greatly overjoyed at it; however, many people hated Shinichi for it. He was able to stop some things, which he knew were lessening the people's money. His greatest enemy was named Toma Seishiro. Seishiro was a powerful man. They are both of the same age and they had the talent as well. Shinichi found out that Seishiro was hiring thugs to kill the honest, rich people who supported the emperor very much. Seishiro was angry at the emperor and the people with him because they did not help his father when he asked for their help and so revenge was his motive.

            One night, he followed Seishiro as he went into an alley. He saw that Seishiro was paying a large amount of money to kill his (Shinichi's) uncle. He was outraged at this and attacked Seishiro and his thugs. He had his katana with him and so he pulled this out. That night, he forgot his vow at the Kamiya Dojo to use his sword to protect. He managed to kill the thugs who were assigned to kill his uncle and he attacked Seishiro. Seishiro was badly hurt and he already lost a lot of blood. Knowing that he would soon die, Shinichi left him alone. 

            The next day, all the things that he did the night before came rushing back to him. He was so shocked at what he did that he did not come out of his room. He was ashamed of himself. He remembered the little girl at the Kamiya dojo. How was he going to face Kaoru when he promised that he would not kill?

            After a few threats and coaxing, his uncle was able to haul (literally) him out of his room and go to work. When he arrived, some of the people in court, friends of Seishiro sneered at him. He thought to himself, "_Do they know that I was the one who killed him?_' He was very nervous; however, he was able to hold himself out well.

            The day went on smoothly, if you disregard the sneers and the death glares that he was receiving from Seishiro's friends. Then…

            "Kota-sama," cried one guard as he ran to Shinichi's superior. Kota took the message from the guard and faced the room gravely.

            "It has been reported that they found Toma Seishiro, dead in an alley with some thugs. It is said that these thugs killed him because of some fight."

            Shinichi's breath at this time was held but as he heard the last piece of news, he brought it out. He was relived yet at the same time the guilt was eating him. Kai, one of Seishiro's friends saw him sigh in relief and blurted out.

            "No, those thugs did not kill him! Shinichi did! Those thugs were – " he was cut off with a glare from all of Seishiro's friends. 

            Kota looked at Kai gravely and said, his tone chipped "This is not a joke, Kai. It is clear that those men killed him, then they died from their grave wounds. That is the end of this discussion, am I understood?" their superior said to all of them, his eyes glinting. The men nodded and continued to work. Kota gestured for Shinichi to come over and told him, "I understand that you have any enemies here. I suggest that you ignore them and do your work. Is that clear?" 

            Shinichi nodded. 

            For one year, he worked at the court but he quit, fed up with the threats and fights that had been going on. His uncle then allowed him to do whatever he wanted do so he begun to travel until he wanted to settle down. During his travel, he taught Kamiya Kasshin Ryuu. He did not go back to his hometown to see Kaoru because he was ashamed of what he did and he was sure that she would be disgusted at him for what he did. After two years, at the age of 23, he decided to settle down in Osaka.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

**Sakura-chan** Phew!!! That was a long one. (for me, it is. ^_^*) Ja!!! Don't forget to review!!! If you have any questions or any clarifications (whoops, I sound like my teacher ^_^), either post them in your review or email me!!! ^_^ ^_^ ^_^


	4. The Plans

STANDARD DISCLAIMERS APPLY 

            This is so tiring! I have to repeat it over and over again. I DO NOT OWN RUROUNI KENSHIN!!! *screaming at the top of her lungs, a vein is popping on the author's temple* ^_^

**Sakura – chan's notes**: Gomen ne for not updating earlier. ^_^ Anyway, I hope you all like this chapter. ^_^ The Kenshin-gumi are all here (well, without Kaoru of course. ^_^) 

            Oh, yes, before I forgot. I'll be using Miyuki as Kaoru's name during her amnesia but when she gains it, it will be Kaoru, okay? Just so you don't get confused. ^_^

            **RER** (if you don't know what this means, read the previous chapter! ^_^)

Again, my gratitude to those who reviewed! ^_^

**marstanuki:** thanks! I'm quite glad too that some people share my pint of view. ^_^

**moonblossom: **Hmm…they won't find her soon but they will definitely find her! 

**Chiki:** Another review! Thanks for supporting me! It's okay if you don't like him. Oh, you will see how they will react when they see Kaoru with Shinichi. *evil grin* Sorry I was not able to update earlier but anyway, here's the story. ^_^

**mae**: Thanks! Here's the story so far! ^_^

**chibi-kenshin**: Whoa, whoa! Slow down…hehehehehe!!! Not much happens here but in the next chapter…you will see ^_-

**Crystal: **WOW! You reviewed again. Thanks!

**mi-chan: **I'm so flattered! *blush blush* Weeeellll…there are parts that will be S&K but it is mostly K&K. ^_^

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

A MEMORY LOST 

**CHAPTER FOUR – THE PLANS**

            Kenshin sighed. He looked up from his laundry to the dojo gates expecting to see Kaoru coming in, wearing her yellow gi and shinai on her shoulder, telling him to prepare her bath after a tiring day of teaching, but he knew it would not happen. They (Kenshin-gumi) thought of several things that caused her disappearance, even going to the point that Kaoru left them herself. This, of course, was contributed by Megumi, telling them that Kaoru was tired of supporting three freeloaders.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

            _"Oi, kitsune!" Sano interjected although he admitted to himself, though not to Megumi that she was correct. He felt guilty for asking jou-chan money for gambling, for paying his rent and for feeding him._

            Kenshin just looked down, ashamed of himself. Yahiko was speechless, guilt washing over him like waves. Megumi looked at the three of them knowing that she had hit a nerve. She shouldn't have said it but she had to point out the toll that they had given to Kaoru.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

            Kenshin sighed again, coming back to the present. He missed Kaoru very much. He was awakened from his musings by two very familiar kis outside the dojo gates. He waited for the outburst that would certainly come from a certain young ninja.

            "Himura!" an overly joyed high-pitched female cried out as she entered the gate and latched Kenshin into a hug. A stoic-faced man followed her, closing the door after him.

            "Ohayou, Misao-dono, Aoshi" Kenshin managed to squeak out as Misao hugged him tightly.

            The latter nodded. "Himura."

            After Misao released him from the breath-taking (literally) hug, he dusted himself and proceeded to go to the kitchen to prepare some tea. As he went in, with Aoshi following him, he heard Yahiko come out from the dojo, finished with his morning exercises.

            "WEASEL-GIRL!" Yahiko shouted. "What are you doing here?"

            Misao looked at him, her eyes flashing dangerously with hidden mirth for calling her weasel. "NANI!?! What did you call me, Yahiko-CHAN?" Misao retaliated, stressing on the –chan.

            "Weasel-girl, how dare you call me a little! I'm not a little boy you know – " he shouted as he ducked three fast flying kunais aimed for his direction. " – you weasel-girl!"

            "Yahiko-chan!"

            "Weasel!"

            "Chan!"

            "Weasel!"

            This went on and on until Aoshi, who was tired of hearing the same argument over and over again called Misao and told her to rest. Misao immediately stopped as she looked at her Aoshi-sama with starry eyes, but gave a death glare to Yahiko who stuck out his tongue. She did as Aoshi told her and ambled across the halls to their rooms. She didn't need Kenshin to direct her to their rooms for they always stayed at the same room every time they go there. This had been like their home for the past few months for they stayed here much more than the Aoiya. 

            Aoshi watched her with amused eyes. Little did Misao knew that there was love hidden in those eyes if she just looked closely. His lips turned into a faint smile that Kenshin saw.

            "Aoshi, your tea's ready," he said, gesturing for the ninja to follow him to the next room.

            They sat down and drank their tea silently, looking at the courtyard. The dojo lacked a koi pond for Kaoru did not have enough money to build one so they just had to satisfy themselves by watching some potted plants in the courtyard. After a comfortable silence, Kenshin asked his companion.

            "What brings you here Aoshi?"

            "Nothing. Misao was lonely and wanted to come here."

            "Ah, sou ka…" Kenshin murmured as he sipped his tea. 

            Truth be told, Aoshi heard Misao crying in her room at night, whispering Kaoru's name. This had happened for many months, after they couldn't find Kaoru. Aoshi was bothered by this and suggested to Okina to ask Misao if she wanted to stay with her friends in Tokyo for a while. Misao was delighted when she heard this. She wanted to be near her friends as possible.

            Misao came in as they finished their tea. "_She looks more cheerful than before,_' Aoshi noticed as he discreetly looked at Misao under his bangs.

            "Oi, Kenshin!" a deep voice called out. In came Sano, followed by Megumi who was carrying her medicine bag.

            "Oi weasel girl! Aoshi, you're here," Sano said, surprise in his voice as he saw them. Megumi greeted them.

            They all sat in the front porch in silence. Yahiko came in and joined them. Obviously, they were in no mood to talk. Not even a bicker between the four troublemakers. (Yahiko, Misao, Sano and of course, Megumi). They were all thinking about a special shihondai with a spirited disposition.

            "I miss her," Megumi and Misao whispered simultaneously. Both of them were like Kaoru's best friends and sisters. Their eyes welled up with unshed tears. 

            "Hai," Kenshin whispered, more to himself than to the others. He regretted not telling her his feelings. '_If only…hahahaha…_" he laughed grimly to himself. '_Those words are just dreams of what might happen if I was not such a stupid fool. I maybe selfish in thinking that I love her but I do. I should have protected her more than my feelings. BAKA! Demo…I miss her so much; I miss her laughter, her smiles and her love. She may or may not know it but I love her and her love radiates every time she is here. She gave me a home out of love and hope…hope and reason to be alive. She is my life, my breath. Without her is like not breathing, but I will not give up,_' he determinedly, his eyes shown amber for a moment then settled back to their purple hues. '_I will find her and I will tell her how I feel, but I will not give up._'

            "Any developments?" Misao asked, hope evident in her voice.

            Sano shook his head. "Not a trace."

            "Oh...well, we'll start searching again okay?" Misao said, determination could be heard from her voice and her eyes were flashing.

            Saying this not only rose their hopes but it gave them the energy to continue looking for Kaoru.

            '_We will find her._' All of them thought as their hopes rose up and strength and adrenaline came rushing into their veins.

            "We might have overlooked her somewhere so we'll do it again."

            They made plans. Kenshin would go alone; Sano with Yahiko much to their protests and Misao and Aoshi would ask their group to search again. Megumi would be left behind in the dojo in case Kaoru came back. 

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

            "I found him, master," a raspy voice sliced through the darkness.

            "Good," his master replied. "Now my plans will go as arranged. Tell my men to come here and not to be noticed by those snobby bastards."

            His servant nodded, "Hai, my master." The servant made a move to turn around but a chain flew towards him and wound itself around his neck, which caused him to stop.

            "Did I tell you to go now, my humble servant?" the master's voice said, dripping with sarcasm. The hands which held the chain were tightening. The nerves showed it's blue and pink veins. As the moonlight lit the area, the hand was seen. The servant's eyes widened. He had never seen a part of his master before. He was always staying in the darkness, but now that he had seen a part of him, he was terrified. The hand looked like a carcass. Its skin was almost hanging from his hand. The were deep gashes and scars on it. Behind the hand were torn bandages so the servant was slightly relieved at the horror being covered up. His master released his hold on the chains and said, "Slave, if I told you to go, that's when you will be allowed to go. Understand?"

            The man nodded as fear gripped his body. The moonlight was covered by dark clouds, giving an eerie feeling to the place. Turning back once again, the servant left the master alone.

            '_Alas, your time has come my dear traitor. You will suffer my revenge._' The master rasped out, his hands gripped into tight fists. He took a rock from under his chair and gripped it tightly. Cracks could be heard from the enclosed hand. He opened his fists and the rocks were reduced to powder.

            '_I will have my revenge…_' He stood up and went out from which the servant exited. 

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

**Sakura-chan**: Whoa! Evil, evil!!! Enemy's approaching! Hmmm…He sounds a bit like Shishio, ne? But it's not Shishio!!! *cackles evilly* It's someone mentioned in the previous chapter…Though I don't know why I portrayed him like that, with the ugly skin and all…*sigh* My imagination's getting corrupted with morbid thoughts!!! *waaahhhhh!*


End file.
